The Captain's Daughter
by StarfishOnTheBeach
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS Continuation of the 4th movie OST, starting from the scene after the credits. Angelica is left on an island by the one and only Jack Sparrow. The question is, how long will she stay there and what will she do to our dearest pirate when she gets off...
1. Chapter 1

**Since I can't get POTC On Stranger Tides out of my head****, I decided to write my first Pirates fanfic. I hope you like it!**

**Warning: This contains spoilers for Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides! If you haven't seen the movie I would recommend it because the movie = Awe-some :)**

**I continue from the scene after the credits.**

Angelica was still sulking on the island Jack left her on. She was leaning against a palm tree close to the ocean. Her thoughts wandered to the first time she met Jack Sparrow.

_Angelica was 18 years old and ready to leave the world behind. Her mother had abandoned her years ago and she was going to a convent permanently. She thought it was for the best, she didn't have anything to live for. Angelica was still pure so she was going to make her vows first thing in the morning. She had to promise to God to stay pure for the rest of her existence and then she could enter the convent. She would miss the freedom and the beautiful beaches of Spain. So that's where she was walking now, it was a beautiful night and the stars shone bright. She stood with her feet in the water looking up at the moon above her when she heard the cocky voice that would change her whole existence._

Angelica smiled at the thought, he was such a charmer. The smile that graced her lips vanished soon when she remembered he had just left her for the second time.

_Jack had given her the best 2 months of her existence. He had learned her everything she had to know about pirates. She had been innocent in the ways of men but she could say she was a lot more experienced now. One day she asked if she could sail with him when he left Spain. Jack had promised her she could come with but one day when she woke up, he was gone._

She hated Jack for what he did to her but it actually made her stronger. She might be a woman but she could handle a sword pretty well. She loved a pirates life but she didn't know what was left of it with her father gone. There was no one left because her mother had died a couple of years ago.

_Angelica had __escaped Seville right after Jack had left her, everywhere she went memories of him haunted her. She was born there and had lived there with her mother until she had abandoned her at the age of 15. She had hiked across the coast to a city nearby. One day a letter came, it was quite mysterious how they knew where she was. She forgot about that as soon as she opened the letter. It was from her mother._

_Dear Angelica,  
><em>_I'm really sorry for abandoning you but I wanted to look for you father. I missed Edward so much so decided to find him and beg him to come back. It took me a couple of years to find him and am afraid he won't be coming back. Your father is a pirate Angelica, the most notorious one that sails upon the seas. His name might be Edward Teach but he's more known as Blackbeard. He didn't know he had a daughter and would love to meet you someday. You will have to search for him like I did because he won't be coming for you, his only love is the sea. I won't come back either, I've caught a terrible disease here in the Caribbean and will die soon. I hope you find him my dearest Angelica and I hope you can forgive me._

She never forgave her mother for what she did to her. Thanks to her mother she did find her father and was glad she did. He might be a soulless monster but she had conquered a small place in his heart. She missed her father terribly and was still mad at Jack for killing him instead of her. Although the action had secretly melted her heart.

Angelica sighed, she had no idea what she was going to do with him. She was looking over the beach when her eyes fell upon an object she couldn't place. She walked closer and took it in her hands. When she looked upon the Jack-Sparrow-shaped-doll only one thought graced her mind, Revenge.

**Congratulations, you've reached the end of the first chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts, if no one's interested there's no need for me to waste my time on writing more chapters… You would make me very happy if you press that button below ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank ****everyone who reviewed/alerted this story (: This chapter was already written, I was just waiting for 5 reviews ^^ Thanks guys! I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean nor any of the characters *InsertSadFaceHere***

The Captains Daughter

Chapter 2

Angelica was toying with the doll in her hand. She was still on the damn island, thinking about how to get revenge on Jack sparrow. She had been on the island for almost a day now and was parched, there was only the ocean as water source. It was about time a ship passed by. She sat down in the shadow of a tree, it was too hot to stay in the sun all day. She took the knife she hid in her boot and started scraping bark of the tree out of boredom. By accident she stuck her knife too deep in the tree. When she pulled it out, water dripped out of the hole onto the ground. She dropped the knife and put her mouth against the hole. It wasn't much water but now she wouldn't die of thirst.

It gave her the courage to stop sulking and get her butt of the ground. She walked across the shore in search for some dry wood. If she could manage to lit a fire, she could get the attention of a ship sailing by.

After some time she found wood and started a fire. It was really hard without flint but not impossible. It was getting dark and she still hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday morning. Out of exhaustion she finally fell asleep next to the fire.

She was awoken by something poking her side. She opened her eyes and reached for her sword. Only to find out it wasn't in her belt where it had always been. When she jumped up she stood face to face with a man dressed in the uniform of the East Indian Company. He was holding her sword firmly in his hand. "Looking for this lady?" said the man.

"Yes actually, I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind to return it to me."

"I don't think I can do that, you're a pirate and do you know what we do with filthy pirates at Port Royal?"

"I might have an idea but I'm not planning on making an appointment with the gallows soon."

With that said she kicked her sword out of the mans hands and pointed it at his throat.

"Do you know what a pirate does to people who threaten them?" A smirk graced her lips before she plummeted her sword into the mans chest. He was dead before he could even reach for his own sword.

"That was just too easy" Angelica smiled to herself.

"Was it really pirate?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and was greeted with at least twenty swords pointing at her. She shoved her sword back in her belt and threw her hands in the air. When a man from the Company came behind her to handcuff her she kicked him where it hurts, took his word and held it against his throat. She surely picked the right one because the badge of a commodore was glistering in the sunlight.

"If you want to keep your precious commodore alive I would suggest you do everything I ask for." She said with confidence in her voice.

"What is it that you want, pirate" One of the men spat.

"A lift to Tortuga." She said with a smile.

~x~

A few days later land was visible on the horizon. Angelica had managed to keep the men from arresting her by telling them her fathers ghost would haunt them if they did anything to her. That had scared them off enough, she was very pleased with herself. When she stepped foot on shore she heard a man mumble "Filthy pirate". She just smirked and turned her back to the ship that took of a few minutes later.

"Now if I were Jack Sparrow, where would I hide?" She said to herself while walking on the streets of Tortuga. She entered a bar named "Rum Paradise" and looked upon a bunch of men totally wasted. She saw Gibbs sitting in a corner drinking rum as if it would be his last one. She marched up to him and when he saw her his eyes widened.

"Where is Jack Gibbs?"

"Um, is he in a lot of trouble because if that's the case I'm not allowed to say where he is." Gibbs slurred.

"No, I'm just here for a friendly talk." The sarcasm was clear in her voice but Gibbs was too far gone to notice.

"Kay, he said he needed some time alone with his Pearl but that's all I know"

"Do you mean?" Gibbs ticked his finger to his empty bottle of rum and smiled.

"Yes, he's probably somewhere near the docks, you know how much he loves the sea."

" Yes, I know that too well." Angelica sighed when she walked out of the bar.

A sea breeze greeted her when she stepped into the open air. Angelica had walked on the docks for a few minutes when she heard mumbling from a dock to her left. When she turned she saw Jack sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He was caressing something in his hands and when she stepped closer she could see him hugging a bottle.

"Why is my beloved Pearl in a bottle?" He muttered. Angelica smiled at this.

"Time for revenge." She whispered to herself and took the voodoo doll and a knife out of her belt. She poked the doll in his back with the knife and suddenly Jack startled and dropped the bottle in the water.

"Nooo" he screamed and dived in. Angelica walked to the edge of the dock waiting for him to come up. When he did she was toying with the doll in her hands and a gracious smirk was plastered on her face.

"Hello Jack, long time no see."

**So that's the second chapter people! I would**** love to hear your thoughts, reviews make me very happy :) I promise to reply to each review, it's a hobby like any other ^^**

**x**

**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you have the ****third chapter! All those reviews and alerts made me really happy ^^ It gave me the courage to write the 3****rd**** chapter, thanks guys! So on with the story (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean nor any of the characters ****I make reference to. *InsertSadFaceHere***

The Captains Daughter

Chapter 3

"Angelica" Jack said between gritted teeth. He climbed back up on the dock, dripping wet. "Wet, wet again." Angelica snickered, he could be so pathetic sometimes. "I thought bottles floated on water, isn't that the whole purpose of a message in a bottle?"

"Yes Jack, but do you see any messages in your bottle?"

"No, but it still doesn't explain why it sunk."

"Well my father is a remarkable man."

"Was."

"I hate you."

"We've been through this before."

"It doesn't change the fact that you killed my father!"

"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done."

"You are cruel and ignorant."

"You know me well." Jack smirked.

"Why did you leave me on that island?" Angelica looked up at Jack.

"I had other things to take care of and you would just distract me the whole time, so I had to get rid of you." Jack said this like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Other things like getting your pathetic boat out of its bottle?"

"My ship, actually, isn't pathetic!"

"It is now…"

"It is not! Even in miniature it's fighting the storm with pride." Jack held the bottle in front of Angelica to see.

"In miniature! My point exactly! But I bet you've already got a plan to get it out…"

"Exactly love."

"Care to share?"

"Not at all, it's quite brilliant if I say so myself." Jack smiled enthusiastically.

"This must be something" She arched her eyebrows.

"We're gonna need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us will have to play the trumpet while the other one does something like this." Jack does a weird hand gesture and smiles when he's done.

"And you actually believe this?"

"Well of course, I have a very trusted source."

"Who told you all this?"

"My intuition." Jack smiled while Angelica rolled her eyes.

"That explains it. Who put the Pearl in the bottle Jack?"

"Blackbeard, I think you might have heard of him." Angelica glared at him and continued.

"So maybe he knows how to get your stupid ship out. You know, we can just go ask him. Oh no wait, we can't. You killed him!"

"That's unfortunate."

"But maybe he told his daughter about it. Do you happen to know this particular woman Jack?" A smirk was plastered on her face by now.

"So you knew all along and still didn't care to tell me!" Jack shouted

"Of course not Jack, it was more fun watching you like this." She smiled. She retrieved the voodoo doll and started fumbling with it.

"How does that thing even still works?" He said pointing to the doll.

"My father put a spell on it that will remain for eternity, since someone killed him before he could remove the spell." Angelica glared at Jack.

"You don't happen to know about that either do you?"

"No, I didn't want anything to do with voodoo. Although it could come in handy." Angelica smirked before sweeping mini-Jacks feet from under his body. It resulted in real-life Jack heading face first to the ground.

"Ouch!" Jack huffed from beside Angelicas feet. "Was that really necessary?"

"And the night is still young" Angelica smiled before punching mini-Jack in his stomach.

"Okay, I shouldn't have left you on the island, I made a mistake."

"Now we are getting somewhere." She smiled.

"So are you finished yet?"

"Not quite" She said and started twisting her knife in mini-Jacks chest. Jack was crumpling on the ground in pain.

"Could you just stop that and tell me how to free my Pearl?" He said in anguish. She withdrew her knife from his chest.

"Who says you don't already have the answer." She said eyeing his chest. He ripped open his shirt, revealing two words carved in his flesh: "Blackbeard's Sword"

"Now what? What has his sword to do with my bottled Pearl?" He said standing upright again.

"Yeah, what would the magical sword of the man who magically bottled your Pearl have to do with your ship?" The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Can't you just tell me?" He whined.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"I'll make you my first mate on the Black Pearl." He said. "You'll be in the same position as on your fathers ship. You can live a pirates life again, isn't that what you wanted?

"Who says that's the only thing I desire?"

"What is it now" A sigh escaped his lips. "Women" He mumbled.

"You." She said out of the blue.

"Wait, what?"

"Always have, always will."

"Don't you go stealing my lines there! And tell me what we have to do with Blackbeard's sword!"

"Fine." She sighed defeated. "You'll have to pierce the glass of the bottle with it. The glass will shatter and the Pearl will be on the water in all it's glory before you know it."

"Is it that easy?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes! It is that easy!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll be going then." He turned around and started walking away.

"And what about me?" She exclaimed.

"I'll come back, love."

"You are not leaving me here, unprotected!" She yelled and stomped after him.

"I think you can handle yourself pretty well." He grinned at the thought of him leaving her on that island a few days ago.

"I need you Jack." Jack turned around and looked into her eyes.

"You also said you were pregnant with my child, that was a lie wasn't it?"

"Okay yes, but you knew that. Otherwise you wouldn't have left me there. Or would you?"

"Of course not love" Jack forced out a reassuring smile.

"You would! Damn you, Jack Sparrow! You are the biggest jerk alive! You have no heart or soul inside of you! Are you even capable of feeling someth-" Her rant was interrupted by two lips pressing roughly against hers. It took her some time to process what had happened but after a few seconds she started kissing him back with all she had. They ran soon out of oxygen and were left staring into each others eyes.

"But you'll love me anyways." Jack said smugly.

**A kiss already in the 3****rd**** chapter? That's a bit soon, don't you think? Maybe this is one of Jacks crazy dreams, or maybe not… (: I hope you loved it! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts/opinions ^^**

**X**

**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'****m so sorry for keeping you waiting! But you'll have to get used to it since my exams start in one week… Secondly, thank you for all you reviews and alerts! You made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others ^^**

"I gotta go." Jack pointed out before turning around and walking away. Angelica was still standing there, dumbfounded staring after him.

"Jack, you can't just kiss me and then walk away like nothing happened!"

"I think I just did love."

"You are a cruel man Jack Sparrow!" Angelica shouted after him.

"Saying it twice doesn't make it more true." He smirked.

"I still hate you!" She yelled.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Your lips say otherwise." Jack said and turned, facing Angelica again.

"You kissed me first, remember?"

"Well, you were cursing me to the moon and I would have smashed a door in your face but since that wasn't available I used myself." Jack pointed out.

"You can walk away now but I'll forever haunt you."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will! I still got the voodoo doll!" Angelica exclaimed.

"No you don't" Jack said before waving the doll in midair.

"You!How?When?" Angelica stuttered in rage.

"When you were throwing yourself at me love." Jack smirked.

"I take it you weren't serious about making me your first mate."

"Of course I wasn't! Women are a curse on board, and in your case, also on shore."

"I promise you I'll leave you alone afterwards but let me come with you. I want my fathers ship back and admit it Jack, I could come in handy.

"Unfortunately, that's true. You are almost as sneaky as me." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"So it's settled, we look for the one-legged-man, you get the sword and I get the ship."

"That sounds about it!" Jack exclaimed.

"We'll need a ship."

"You are a woman and since most pirates are men…" Jack suggested.

"I'm on it." Angelica sighed.

~x~

Angelica was walking on the docks in the middle of the night while Jack was informing Gibbs.

"So you'll recruit a crew while I go looking for Angelica?" Jack said to Gibbs.

"As you wish captain."

Jack walked out of the pub in the cool night air. He thought Angelica could use some help, it's not always easy to defeat a drunken crew. Since he is always drunk he has a lot of experience with intoxicated fighting. He didn't have to search long for the Spanish pirate. He saw her on some ship, called 'Poseidon's Trident', talking to a crew member. He hid behind a barrel on the docks so he could follow her every move.

"Hello sailor, I think I might be a little bit lost." Angelica said seductively. The sailor gulped and eyed over her body.

"I think you have stumbled upon the right ship Madam." The man said.

"Have I now?" Angelica said before stepping closer to the man. The sailor smiled.

"Just tell me your name and I'll do whatever you want." The man whispered. Angelica smiled and walked closer. So close she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm the Captains Daughter" she whispered in his ear. "and I'm gonna take your ship!" With that said she whacked the sailor on his head and he fell unconscious at her feet. Only moments later she heard footsteps on the stairs. Another man came from below deck.

"Hey Henry, how long does it take to get a bottle of rum?" The man slurred. Angelica hastily threw a blanket over the first sailor and turned to the second.

"I'm sorry for intruding your ship but I'm a little bit lost." Angelica said innocently. The man walked closer to her and smiled through his drunkenness.

"I don't mind you being lost here." He was standing right in front of her and staring at her openly.

"Can I ask you something, noble sailor?" Angelica asked seductively.

"Of course you can pretty girl." The man was still gaping at her body instead of her eyes.

"How many crew members are still on this ship?" The man looked confusedly at her.

"Uhm, there's me, Henry and Bill downstairs. Why do you ask?"

"So I know how many more I have to take down." She said before smashing his head against the wooden railing. "Now, where is that Bill-guy?" She thought to herself while walking towards the stairs, her sword stretched in front of her. Only to be interrupted by the sound of glass shattering behind her. She turned around and saw a man laying on the floor with broken glass around him.

"I thought it was time to interrupt. We don't want that man sneaking up on you, would we?" Jack said smiling. His boots crunched when he walked over the glass towards Angelica.

"I didn't need your help, I was doing just fine!" Angelica spat.

"You didn't even hear him behind you before he fell to the ground!" Jack exclaimed.

"If you are on the helping path tonight why don't you help me get these sailors off the ship?" Angelica said changing the subject. She knew she had lost the argument and by the smirk on Jacks face he knew too.

~x~

Ten minutes later the three sailors were bound to each other on the docks.

"What a pig." Jack huffed.

"He's not the only one on this deck." Angelica said.

"I hope you aren't talking about me." Gibbs laughed when he walked on deck. Angelica just smiled teasingly at Jack.

"I think she was talking about me Gibbs. But I don't mind, let the woman have her fun. We still have the rum dear friend." Jack said.

"Speaking of rum, where is the crew you recruited?" Angelica said mockingly.

"Well, they didn't want to sail under Jack Sparrow if he wasn't the captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said.

"But I am the captain of the Pearl!" Jack exclaimed while stroking his bottle.

"You know that and I know that but they don't know that."

"So what now?" Angelica said frustrated.

"We'll gather some provisions and sail out in the morning. It's not impossible to sail without a crew." Jack said. "I have plenty of experience." Jack smiled and Angelica rolled her eyes.

~x~

The next morning the ship with only Jack, Angelica and Gibbs on board sailed out onto the open sea.

Gibbs was sleeping off his hangover in a hammock below decks. Jack was behind the steering wheel, his compass firmly gripped in his hand while Angelica was silently standing next to him. Neither of them would admit it but they were actually comfortable in each others presence.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, your opinions do inspire me =).**

**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to say thanks**** to everyone who reviewed. Especially to the people who actually gave me advice. I'm very grateful for that! I overlook some things when I'm writing. Thanks to those reviewers I saw what I did wrong and could change it. It's not like it would change the story but just so you know, when you look at Chapter 4 again, no one died :D. Please don't be afraid to criticize me, I really don't mind! I'm actually really happy when I get longer reviews :)**

**Okay enough with the talking, let's get reading!**** Oh and I still don't own PotC…**

* * *

><p><span>The Captains Daughter<span>

Chapter 5

They were sailing for almost a week now and there was still no sight of 'The Queen Anne's Revenge'. Gibbs was behind the wheel while Jack was throwing peanuts in his mouth. Angelica was pacing up and down the ship.

"Are you sure we are going the right way Jack?" Angelica sighed in frustration. Jack threw another peanut in his mouth before grabbing his compass. He clapped it open, thought about 'The Revenge' and waited for the nail to stop spinning. A few seconds later he said: "We are still on the right course love, don't go underestimating me." and clapped the compass shut.

"I have every right to underestimate you Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Even for you love, there should be a Captain in there somewhere." Jack added drily.

"You are just so obnoxious, don't you get tired of yourself?"

"Never! Even James Norrington agreed I'm the best pirate he's ever seen." Jack smiled at the thought.

"Who's James Norrington?"

"Long story short, even my enemies think I'm the best pirate in the world. Look at all those wanted posters. Everyone wants me dead because I'm actually a threat. I don't think I've seen a poster of you around…"

"Has the thought of you being the most annoying pirate in the world ever occurred to you?"

"Probably, but don't you think 'Best Pirate In The World' sounds way better?" She grunted in response. "That look doesn't suit your pretty face Angelica." He said.

"I hate you."

"I know love, you don't have to keep repeating it. I heard you the first time you told me you loved me."

"What? I said hate, not love!"

"You know how close those feelings lay to each other…"

"That's so not true! But if it were true, you just admitted you are in love with me too, ha!"

"I never said I hated you nor that I loved you" He smiled but his face turned to horrified one second later. "Oh no… So that would mean I'm in love with that monkey!" he exclaimed. " It pains me to say you were right, hate and love are not the same." Angelica smiled in triumph.

Jack walked to the railing of the ship and looked down to the ocean. Then back up at the sky turning darker. "There's a storm coming up, this could get ugly."

Angelica started securing the canons so they wouldn't start rolling. When she was done Jack had already taken place behind the wheel. It didn't take much time before the storm was at it's full force.

Gibbs was securing the sails so Angelica decided to help him. "Hold on tight, there's a big wave coming up!" Jack yelled from above. The wind blew away his words and when the wave crushed upon the ship Angelica was dragged away with it.

"Gibbs! Get behind the wheel!" Jack yelled. "See, that's why I don't want women on board." Jack huffed. He took a large piece of rope, slipped it through the railing and bound the end to a cannon ball. Gibbs was holding the wheel with a lot of effort.

"Gibbs, when you see me coming up with Angelica, throw the cannon ball over the railing. Do it quick because the wheel will start spinning!"

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs yelled over the wind. Jack nodded in appreciation and bound the other end of the rope around his waist.

"I hope she makes it." He said to himself before diving in. While he was under he was thinking whether he was talking about the ship or about Angelica. When he came up another wave crushed him back under. He started swimming towards the place where he had last seen her. He swam with strong strokes and moments later he saw her shadow under water.

Her eyes were closed and she was sinking deeper with every passing second. He decided to not come up for air and try to reach her instead. Actual worry crossed his features when he swam after her sinking body. Those seconds felt like minutes before he finally reached her and took her in his arms. He found a rock he could use to push himself upwards. The closer he came to the surface the wilder the sea became. He had to struggle hard to get higher. His oxygen was almost gone and he really feared for Angelica, she had been under way too long.

Then he finally reached the surface and gulped for air. He couldn't help Angelica as long as they were in the water. Then he remembered the rope around his waist and started waving to the Pearl in hope Gibbs would see them. He held the rope firmly in one hand while the other was holding Angelica tightly to his body. He saw the cannon ball drop from the ship and he felt himself being pushed forward towards the ship. As the ball sunk to the depths Jack and Angelica were heisted upwards.

They were now dangling right under the railing so Jack threw Angelica over and climbed up shortly after.

He turned her limp body on her back and started looking for a pulse. He found it weakly pumping under his fingers. Gibbs was trying to steady the ship so Jack couldn't ask him for help. He didn't exactly know what to do when someone had drowned so he started pressing up and down her chest. It seemed to help because she coughed up the water she swallowed. He brought her head up and she started a coughing fit. Moments later her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Jacks concerned face. She smiled a little and Jack sighed in relief.

"I hope you aren't planning on falling off again in the near future." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Jack." Angelica said with a hoarse voice. Jack looked bewildered, he didn't know she was capable of saying something nice to him. He had so many witty comebacks on his mind like "Could you warn me next time." After hesitating for a moment he finally said,

"Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Chapter 5! :) I hope you enjoyed it, please make my day and review ^^. I wrote this in between studying my German wordlists and am actually surprise<strong>**d I wrote more than 1000 words :) I know my chapters are rather short when you compare them to other stories but I kinda like them this way.**

**I'm really sorry for my spelling, English is my third language so don't go hard on me… Please review and tell me what you think!**

**See you hopefully in Chapter 6**** ;)**

'**Schip ahoy Piraatjes!'  
><strong>**~x~  
><strong>**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I want to apologize for my lack of update but I had exams and my dad took my laptop… I have whined the whole 2,5 weeks I had exams but now they are over ;) I have a very busy vacation so I'll try to write as much as I can now… I see this as one of my worst chapters so I'm sorry if you don't like it :s I just couldn't get my ideas into the proper words, it sucks… There will be a lot of grammar mistakes so if you want, please ignore them ;D I saw PotC4 again 2 days ago and is it possible the movie just gets better every time you see it? Well, for me it does ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC nor any of the characters I make reference to… If I did Jack would have kissed Angelica before he left her on the island :D**

The Captain's Daughter

Chapter 6

The storm passed as soon as it came. The sky turned blue instead of black and the sea became calm again. Angelica had been conscious for a few minutes but passed out not much later. With one Jack Sparrow carrying her to the Captain's cabin as result.

"She's asleep now but will be fine in a couple of hours." Jack said as he walked out of the cabin.

"Are you sure your former stirrings have not returned Jack?" Gibbs asked his Captain.

"Of course they haven't, Captain Jack Sparrow is capable of loving only one person and that's Captain Jack Sparrow. If I could marry myself, me and me would be very happy together." Jack pointed out.

"But why did you jump after her then?"

"Look mate, as you can see we are a little short on crew these days and I really need her to get my bottled Pearl out of said bottle."

"Whatever you say Captain, whatever you say…" Jack ignored his first mate's comment and placed himself behind the helm again. Gibbs was securing the ropes that had come loose during the storm. They stayed quiet for a few hours, Gibbs was working and Jack was looking at the sea, lost in thought.

_Jack Sparrow was walking on the streets of Seville after a long journey at sea. With a bottle of rum in his hand there was only one thing he__ desired to fulfill his needs. "Let's find myself a beautiful Spanish wench", he thought. The further he walked the less houses he saw .He wanted to turn around but he saw the beach laying just in front of him. When he was at land he always enjoyed walking on the beach at night. The stories were true, Spain had some beautiful beaches. He saw a stone wall further up and decided to climb over it, he has always been the curious type. On the wall there was a sign saying "Spanish Convent for Women" in Spanish. Since his Spanish vocabulary wasn't that much to talk about he only understood 'Women'. He smiled to himself. "Maybe I found my brothel after all", he thought. _

_He climbed over__ the wall and landed on the other side with a light thump. He continued his stroll on the beach, sipping his rum occasionally. On his right was the sea and on his left were woods. But when he looked better he saw a building between the trees. Jack started walking towards the building but was interrupted by a giggle. He turned back towards the sea and saw a girl standing in the water. He wondered why he hadn't seen her in the first place. She was wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles. She had long wavy brown hair hiding her features. When he walked closer he saw her face. She was tanned from the sun and a smile was gracing the corners of her lips while she was looking up at the night sky. Jack Sparrow didn't believe in God or Angels but if they did exist, he might have just seen one._

"_What is a girl like you doing out so late?" He said smirking. The girl turned her face towards him and when their eyes met a chill ran up his spine. Her eyes were the most beautiful brown he'd ever seen and her face was angel-like. __Jack has never been a softy so he was pretty confused when he felt this strange pull towards the beautiful girl he didn't even know._

"_I could ask you the same, what is a man of your nature doing in a convent anyway?" She spoke with a thick Spanish accent which he found extremely __attractive._

"_Convent? Don't you mean brothel?" Jack asked still smirking._

"_Uh, what's a brothel?" She asked. The look in her eyes showed she wasn't lying and the cross hanging around her neck gave her away too._

"_Never mind." Jack said "What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a convent?" Jack continued. Her cheeks turned red and she smiled._

"_You really shouldn't be here, if the head nun finds out I'll be in so much trouble."_

"_You didn't answer my question." Jack pointed out._

"_If I answer your question will you leave?"_

"_Maybe." Jack said smugly. The girl blushed again but decided to answer him._

"_When my mother died the nuns of the convent took me in and gave me a home again. I just turned eighteen so I have to take my vows to officially become a nun. The ceremony takes place in the morning so I'm enjoying my last hours of freedom at the beach. I just love the sea so much, I always have."_

"_Where is your father?"_

"_He loved his freedom and the sea too much, so he left my mother before she even knew she was with child."_

"_Was your father a pirate?"_

"_I don't know, my mother didn't talk about him much. I only know his name is Edward."_

"_If he was a pirate, that would explain your love for the sea."_

"_What do you know about pirates." Angelica raised her eyebrows._

"_If you come with me I could tell you all about it." Jack smirked._

"_I don't know if that's such a good idea."_

"_Well the longing look I see in your eyes when you look at the sea tells me you don't really belong here. Run away with me, what was your name again?" Jack asked._

"_Angelica" The girl said rolling her eyes. Jack smiled, the name totally suited her._

"_My name is Captain Jack Sparrow but you can call me Jack" he smiled at her._

"_Jack Sparrow." She repeated him, tilting her head to the side._

"_Let's try again, run away with me Angelica." Jack said while stretching out his hand for her to take. Angelica hesitated a few seconds but at the end she smiled and put her hand in his. Jack smiled back at her and pulled her with him, the two of them disappearing into the night._

Jack was brought back to the present and quickly wiped that silly smile from his flashback of his face. "I think I'm gonna check on her, if she's awake we can plan on how to get the sword and the ship back." Gibbs took place behind the helm while Jack walked down the stairs towards the cabin.

Jack stood inside the cabin looking at the sleeping form of Angelica Teach. He knew she was a beautiful woman but he really liked her like this. Her mouth was shut so no insults and curses could escape. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't glare holes through his skull and most of all, her hands were laying safely next to her body. He walked closer to her bed and sat down at the end. The bed dipped under his weight and she started to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon." Jack said smugly. Angelica glared at him and said.

"It wasn't my fault I almost drowned!"

"Well, it wasn't mine either and I still saved your life." Jack pointed out.

"How many times are you gonna use that against me?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Probably for the rest of eternity."

"Ugh I wish you didn't save me!"

"Now, now Angelica don't waste those years your father gave to you."

"Gave to me? You tricked him!"

"Yeah I know, I was pretty good."

"You are the most despicable man I've ever met!"

"Yes a despicable man who you thanked for saving your life."

"Well, I take it back!"

"Sorry love, your words and that grateful smile on your face will never be erased from my memory."

"Then I'll never forget the concern I saw in you eyes when I opened mine" She smirked and Jack's eyes widened.

"T-That wasn't concern you saw, it-it was irritation. I only care about three things: myself, the Pearl and rum." He enumerated while counting his fingers.

"Keep yourself telling that and you might actually start believing it Jack." Angelica smirked but her eyes started to flutter.

"I wanted to discuss plans but I see you could still use some sleep." Jack said.

"Well if someone hadn't placed his annoying self on my bed I would still be asleep." Angelica glared at him but her tiredness took over and she slumped in the pillows. Jack saw their argument was over and when her eyes closed he tucked the blanket over her sleeping form. He hovered over her but restrained himself from kissing her forehead and stood up. When he walked out of the cabin a small smile formed on Angelica's lips.

**I loved all your reviews and criticism so I would appreciate it if you continued reviewing ;) Even if you didn't like it, please tell me! I can't bite you from behind a computer screen ;D**

**~xXx~**

**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for my lack of update but I don't have a lot of inspiration anymore… I have a very busy vacation so this will be my last update for this month. I'll try to write c****hapter 8 on vacation but I'll have to write it on paper because I can't take my laptop with… Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I have over hundred! Ö Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>The Captain's Daughter<span>

Chapter 7

When night came Jack was the only one awake. Gibbs was snoring so loudly below deck the mussels could probably feel the snore-vibrations at the bottom of the ocean and Angelica was still out from her I-almost-drowned-adventure. There were no signs left from the storm, it was a beautiful night. Jack didn't mind being alone, now he had some quality time with his Pearl. He enjoyed the warm breeze through his hair and the clattering sound of the waves against his ship. He closed his eyes and got lost in the moment. His much needed silence was interrupted by footsteps stomping below deck. He quickly opened his eyes although he already knew who was on her way to throw a tantrum.

"Jack Sparrow, when were you going to tell me we are out of our food supplies?" A fuming Angelica asked. "I woke up and wanted to eat some fruit and there wasn't anything left!"

"My dearest Angelica fret not, we are on our way to a trading island for food and water." Jack answered her.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"If you want you may have some of my peanuts." Jack's hand disappeared in his hair and returned with a handful of peanuts.

"That's disgusting!" Angelica gagged.

"You are such a girl, anyhow that's more for me." He smiled and popped one in his mouth. Angelica had a very funny look on her face. Let's say she'll never eat peanuts again.

"For the record, I am a girl." Angelica huffed.

"Yeah I know that, actually I think I know that best of all." Jack smirked while Angelica's eyes widened.

"Don't go there Sparrow!" Her anger was growing with every word he said.

"Aw Angelica, you aren't ashamed of our past I hope?" Jack's smirk widened.

"No not ashamed, I just regret it." She pointed out.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Am not! I think I've fooled you more than once in the time we've been together." She smirked.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Well then, give an example."

"Uhm, when I lied to you about telling the truth. Admit it Jack, I had you there."

"I just pretended to believe you so I could-" Jack was interrupted by Angelica.

"No Jack, I remember your face when I told you I am truly the daughter of Blackbeard."

"Was." Jack pointed out. Angelica answered him with a glare before turning away from him.

"If you would be interested, that dot on the horizon is the island." Jack pointed his finger towards the dot. Angelica turned around and followed his gaze.

"It better be." She glared before walking off again.

"She so wants me." He smirked while watching her walk off. When she was completely out of sight he returned his gaze to the sea.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stayed on the ship while Jack rowed him and Angelica to the island. When they got there Angelica was the first to jump out of the long-boat. Jack followed shortly after and started pulling it up shore. The island wasn't that big and there was a small village at the top of a hill. They thought that would be the most likely place for trading so they started walking. When they arrived at the village it was abandoned. The houses were empty and windows were smashed in.<p>

"So much for a trading island." Angelica said angrily.

"No, this is it. This is the trading island. The village is just not where the people live, they must hide somewhere else." Jack said

"Why would they be hiding?" Angelica asked. Jack smirked and started walking towards the other side of the hill they came from.

"I'm not only here for trading food." Jack said turning around and his smirk became wider. Angelica wanted to say something as a reply but was interrupted by some noise in the bushes. It became louder every second and now the sound could be recognized as footsteps coming closer. Angelica drew her sword in defense but Jack just rested his hand on the hilt of his. When a man rushed through the bushes Angelica pointed her sword towards him and Jack released his hold on his sword. The man looked to the two intruders and smiled when his eyes landed on Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, it has been too long." The man said smiling.

"You know this man?" Angelica said pointing her sword to the man.

"Well of course Angelica, he was one of my crewmates back on the Pearl." Jack said.

"You mean the crew who abandoned you when Barbossa took your ship, twice?" Angelica said. The man cringed and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"But that's in the past, isn't it Pintel?" Jack said nodding his head towards Pintel.

"Yes Captain, thank you Captain." Pintel stuttered.

"I'm thinking about forgiving you and the rest of the crew if you do something for me." Jack said. "They are all here at the island I assume?" Jack asked.

"Not all of them, but the ones who survived Blackbeard's attack." Pintel said, his expression turning sad.

"How many?" Jack asked him angrily, turning his face towards Angelica. Pintel followed his gaze and frowned.

"Four. Me, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty." Pintel said still sad.

"Are those the only survivors?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Pintel answered him sighing.

"I'm so sorry." Jack and Angelica said simultaneously.

"Why does she say sorry?" Pintel asked Jack.

"She has every right to say sorry." Jack said harshly.

"It wasn't my fault my father attacked them, I wasn't even on the ship back then!"

"Father?" Pintel said, his eyes becoming large.

"Well that's a long story, why don't I tell you all of it when we get to the others." Jack said.

The three of them started walking downhill and ended up at a cave on shore. When Jack entered the cave all crewmates dull eyes turned exited again. Jack sat down with the rest of them and started telling what had happened over the years. He started with Barbossa leaving him again and ended with: "and now I need food supplies and a crew." His remaining crew mates quickly volunteered to pay their dept and becoming his crew again. They all took what they could carry from the cave and headed for the long-boats. They had to row several times to get all the supplies on the ship. Mister Gibbs was surprised but delighted to see his former crewmates again.

After an hour the ship set sail again. Jack was behind the wheel while he was looking at his crew working on deck. A smile appeared on his face when he thought no one could see it. In fact there was someone who witnessed his true smile of happiness. Angelica Teach was standing on the side watching him carefully. When she saw him smile at the sight of his crew reunited a small smile appeared on her face too.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this will be my last update in a long time and I hope I can come home from vacation to a mailbox full of reviews ;) I truly appreciate the time you take to read my chapters and review them. <strong>

**Till next time!**

**~StarfishOnTheBeach~**


End file.
